The Kawakami Gender Showdown!
by GhostStryker92
Summary: Ryu Kenzo, a student that was chosen to be in a event teaming up with 12 guys, facing against 12 girls that are to be the strongest females in Kawakami high. Who will win, and would one of them find love? There will be OC's in this story and action
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, this my Majikoi fanfiction. The story was going to be a one shot deal but I had more I ideas to try to make more. And there will be pair up in fights and in couple, though it won't be all but some will be paired up. I only saw the anime and read almost the manga I'm now in the Kawakami battle, but I don't know the other characters that were add from the Majikoi S game. I will try my best to get their in character personalities in some way but if it's OOC, then I will try to do better in the next one or just make do. Also, this will my second fanfic that I will be putting into the fanfiction.**

**Desclaimer, I DO NOT OWN MAJIKOI!**

Hello, my name is Ryu Kenzo and I'm 17 year old in class 2-F at Kawakami high. I have black short hair and dark blue eyes. I'm 5ft and 9 inches, weighing 225 pounds though it's not my real weight because I'm wearing workout weights underneath my uniform. If your wondering why I wear it, it's because I'm a martial artist and a swordsmen.

My sensei told me to wear at all time for physical training and only take them off in certain occasion if necessary, and to let you all know, I've been wearing them since the beginning of middle school. I wasn't happy about wearing them because it made me look really chunky with my school uniform on which made it worse.

During my middle school years, I was pick on for being fat and for being slow, well that happens when you have to wear weights. And some times I would be bullied by other kids, but whenever that happens, they were the ones being injured more then me and I have to say, when I pretend to be knock out and see the bullies leave I would always laugh even though my face was hit a few times but it was still priceless.

Oh did I also mention that I'm shy as hell, sure I can talk fine right now, but I get shy and talk differently around people except my sensei. I didn't make any friends due to my shyness but it never bothered me because I usually train. I live with my sensei at his dojo, who knew my parents and offered to keep me when my parents died from a car crash. I was 8 that time, but it doesn't matter anymore, my sensei taught me a lot of techniques as a martial artist and later learned swordsmenship. When I started high school, I was pick on by a groups of people in 2-S, even though there are several that are nice.

They would always pick on me, calling me fat and inferior since the 2-S is supposed to the elite class. I didn't care about there insults, I was put to hell training and being insulted more from my sensei then anyone in the world and all I can say is, my sensei should be in the military as a master chief because he scares the living hell out of me when he scolds me.

In the Kawakami high school, there were strong fighters and some of them were women. Moyomo Kawakami, known to be the strongest fighter in Japan or even the world. I would see or hear about her fighting random people at the Tama river that would challenge her and get defeated without her breaking a sweat and also hear that she would flirt with some girls from our school.

During the morning class, everyone was in the courtyard while the principle was in front of them.

"Students of Kawakami High! Were are here today to announce that we will be having a special competition." the principle said." W e will be having an event called the Kawakami gender showdown!" the principle yelled an some of the students got confused.

"This will be a showdown between 12 male and female students facing against each other, to win this you have to defeat all the opposing members to gain victorious. And also, whoever wins the showdown will be awarded a free trip to the Kawakami beach." the principle said making everyone cheer."But, whoever loses the showdown will have to be the winners servant on the trip and each winner has to chose a servant from the opposite side but only the ones that win the first round. The event will take place tomorrow at school and the students will be chosen randomly." the principle finished his announcement and left, leaving the shocking students.

"A gender showdown, now that's gotta be the most weirdest event he ever came up with." I said sighing. I look around seeing a lot guys down about the event while the women were excited, I don't blame the guys Moyomo is going to win by a landslide and the other female students are strongest in the school.

The next day, the event took place at the schools personal stadium for fighters of course. The principle was at the middle of the ring, making another announcement." Students of Kawakami, I will now announcement who will be participating on the female side." the principle yelled making the students cheer." the 12 warriors will be...

Kazuko Kawakami

Yukie Mayuzumi

Tsubame Matsunaga

Margrit Eberbach

Miyako Shiina

Christiane Friedrich

Benkei Musashibou

Koyuki Sakakibara

Koroko Fushikawa

Azumi Oshitari

Yoshitsune Minamoto

and last Moyomo Kawakami!

" The ones that I called please enter the ring." the principle said seeing them jump out of the crowd and on to the ring. The female crowd were going wild, cheering for there chosen participants. While the other guys were feeling the life was suck out of them to whoever gets pick.

" Now I will announce the participants on the male side, and the 12 warriors will be...

Yamato Naoe

Hideo Kuki

Shouichi Kazama or Capt

Tadakatsu Minamoto

Gakuto Shinmazu

Yoichi Nasu

Ryu Kenzo

Touma Aoi

Takuya Morooka

Ikurou Fukumoto

Suguru Oogushi

Jun Inoue

"The ones I have called please enter the ring as well." the principle said, the male group walked to the ring normally unlike the female. the male crowd cheered while some females cheered for the Elegante Quatro in the guys group. We all were in the ring, looking at one another from both sides and some were surprised to see me the most, I don't blame them If they see a quiet, fat guy in the ring.

"Well well, this is an interesting group to be with." Aoi said smiling.

"Yea, were gonna beat the girls and make them our servants!" Fukumoto yelled with excitement.

"Ugh...guys, if you haven't realized, the girls side have the strongest members including Moyomo-san." Takuya said panicking.

" It doesn't matter, if we fight with our spirits we will win!" Capt shouted.

" I agree with Kazama, a true hero will never give up for what he believes in!" Hideo shouted pointing at the sky.

I stay silent, not knowing anyone in the group. I watch both sides talking to each other about stuff and what they should do about the pair up, and then I heard a loud noise coming from the girls side.

"Fufufufu..., those monkeys are going to lose this fight since we have a stronger team!" Fushikawa said laughing like a snob.

"Even though we have a strong team, they might be able to beat one of us." Christ said.

"True, but this is a good chance for Wanko to face strong opponents." Wanko said smiling.

" I don't care about any of that as long as I get to have my Yamato next to me in bed when I choose him to be my servant" Miyako smirked pervertedly.

" I can't wait to fight against someone in the event." Tsubame said feeling pumped up.

When I heard about Yamato being Miyako's sex slave, I just felt bad for him if we lose. Then out of nowhere, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Takuya.

"Umm hi I don't believe we met before, my name is Takuya Morooka it's nice to meet you." Takuya said smiling.

"Ugh..umm hello, my name is Ryu Kenzo and samehere." I said shyly.

"Are you new in the school?" Takuya asked

"No, ummm I'm kinda in the same class as you in 2-F." I said shyly

"What! I didn't know you were in 2-F." Taykuya shouted lightly in surprised.

" I'm usually ummm quiet in class." I said shyly

" I see, were you in the Kawakami battle?" Takuya asked.

" Yea, you can just say that I wasn't being notice on the battle." I said scratching the back of my head.

"You must be really quiet to not get known." Takuya said.

"Unfortunately..." I said sweat dropping.

"So what do you think about the event?" Takuya asked

"Well...umm I heard that the females over there are the strongest in the group especially Moyomo Kawakami, but if we try our best we can win." I said shyly, then I felt a arm on my shoulder from the other side and it was Kazama smiling." That's the spirit!" Capt cheered. Out of nowhere, Fukumoto pop up in front of us

"Hey, If we win who are you going to choose for a servant." Fukumoto said grinning making me blush thinking about it.

The principle let out a loud cough getting our attention, thank goodness that he interrupted Fukumoto's question." Now that we have the 2 groups, we will begin the first round." the principle said.

**Well that's the end of chapter 1, I couldn't decide who would be the best choice to choose to fight against so I did the next best thing. You readers will decide who will face who in the fight, but the only one that can't be chosen is Fushikawa and Ryu Kenzo (the OC ). I hope you guys like it and I also Accept comments, criticism and advice so I can improve my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers out their sorry for taking long I wanted to wait for a week to see if anyone wanted to chose the characters for the pair up match, but their wasn't so I already paired them up. Also, I know some of the fights were short and simple for some of the matches because I wanted to get to the last match with Ryu and it might be a long fight. And by the way, I do not own Majikoi just my OC, Enjoy!**

The crowd was going wild, the girls were cheering loudly for the female side of the group especially towards Moyomo Kawakami.

"Ahhhh Momo-senpai looks so beautiful with the other team!"

"Yea, those guys aren't going to beat the female team if Kawakami-senpai is in their team!"

"Wow everyone is cheering us, especially to you right Onee-sama?" Wanko said excitedly.

"What can I say, they have the hots for me." Moyomo said while smiling making the girls cheer louder.

The male team...

"Man! I'm so jealous of Moyomo getting all the girls attention." Gakuto mumbling in jealousy.

"Well Nee-san is the strongest fighter in Japan and likes to flirt around with the girls, so that's nothing to be surprised about." Yamato said.

"But still I envy her for being able to make them fall for her." Gakuto said sulking

"D-Don't worry Shimazu-san, if you tried your best , one of the girls might cheer for you." Ryu said shyly

"Thanks...ummmm...how are you again?"Gakuto asked wondering who cheered him up making Ryu sweat drop.

Then Tesshin the principle of Kawakami high started tap into the microphone." Alright, I will now announce who will be going against in the first round." Tesshin explained.

Shimazu Vs. Moyomo Kawakami

Inoue Vs. Wanko Kawakami

Morooka Vs. Benkei Masashibou

Naoe Vs. Margrit Eberbach

Oogushi Mazuyumi

Fukumoto Vs. Azumi Oshitari

Aoi Vs. Christiane Friedrich

Kuki Vs. Tsubame Matsunaga

Kazama Vs. Minamoto Yoshitsune

Minamoto Vs. Miyako Shiina

Nasu Vs. Koyuki Sakakibara

Kenzo Vs. Koroko Fushikawa

"This is who you will be facing against in the first round." Tesshin explained.

Both groups were surprised who they were facing, especially Gakuto who was now lifeless on the ground.

"Ohhh god, out of all the girls it has to be her..."Gakuto panicking

"Don't worry Gakuto-san, were all cheering for you." Takuya said patting on his shoulder.

"Now Gakuto Shimazu and Moyomo Kawakami, please come towards me while the others take a seat at their opposite sides." Tesshin said making all except Gakuto and Moyomo take their seats." Now let explain the rules, 1. You are not allowed to use any sharp weapons,you will be allowed to use the replicas of the ones we made for the Kawakami battle. are allowed to call for assistance during the fight but the limit is 5, it can not be your fellow teammates, and it has to be your fellow gender to call for assistance. only way to win, is by knockout, submission, or surrendering. These are the rules for the Kawakami Gender Showdown, now Gakuto Shimazu, Moyomo Kawakami take your place and ready yourself to start.

Tesshin left the arena only to sit on a high chair. The crowd went wild, one side cheering for Moyomo while other side cheered for Gakuto.

"KYAAAA, Moyo-senpai show that guy his place!" one of the girls yelled

"You can do it Gakuto-san, show her what real men are made of!" one of the guys yelled

The two opponents stared down at each other, waiting for the round to start.

"Well Gakuto I hope you can make this fight a little interesting for me."Moyomo said smirking.

Gakuto clenched his fist in excitement."Moyomo-senpai, I will show you that we man are strong! I will...no...We will show you, our team will show you what were really made of!" Gakuto shouted giving the his team and the male crowd a hyped up speech.

Moyomo smiled hearing at her friend not losing hope, but bringing his spirits up."Good, I want to see what you got then." Moyomo said taking a fighting stance.

Meanwhile on the male team...

"Do you think he remembers that he has the mini ear piece on to communicate with us Yamato-san?" Yakuto asked

" I think he's too hyped up to remember." Yamato sighed.

"So Yamato-san, who do you think will win the first round?" Aoi asked smiling

Yamato was silent for a few second and sighed." To be honest, the female side will be taking more wins in this round." Yamato explained.

The arena...

"Alright, I will begin the first match in 10 seconds!" Tesshin yelled.

The crowd started to count down the time left, making Gakuto and Moyomo feel excited.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"BEGIN!" Tesshin yelled making the two fighter charge at each other. As soon as the two clashed with their fists, Moyomo punch Gakuto up to the air sending Gakuto flying to the guys side of the crowd. The female crowd cheered loudly seeing their senpai win by a knock out.

The guys were silent after words seeing Gakuto out by a punch. The guys team were not surprised by this, they knew that Moyomo was strong to punch him out of the arena.

"Well it can't be help since Moyomo was in the match." Yamato said.

"Indeed, but since shes the first to go we don't have to worry about facing her for now." Aoi said smiling sitting next to Yamato. Yamato look at the other guys on his team, he knew a couple of them would be able to win the first round but he couldn't tell.

In second and third match, Jun had a good run with Wanko lasting 10 minutes in their fight, but sadly Jun ended up losing by Wanko due to staring at Mayo Amkasu most of the time. The group thought he had a good chance of winning but couldn't stop being what he loves, a freaking lolicon.

In the third match...well, lets just say Benkei scared Yakuta with her weapon and made him surrender instantly. The female team have 3 wins while the guys have nothing, the next round was Naoe facing against Margrit. The female crowd were going wild seeing the red headed fighter jumping into the arena.

"Kyaaa Margrit is so awesome like Moyo-sama!" one of the girls from the crowd shouted.

"You can do it Maru-san!" Christiane cheered making Margrit slightly smile.

Yamato entered the arena casually sighing while thinking of a plan. As Yamato made it to his place, Margrit gave Yamato a death glare." Why the hell is she giving me the glare?" Yamato thought to himself sweat dropping. Margrit then headed to the weapons stand grabbing tofas.

"Alright, I will begin the match in 10 seconds." Tesshin said making the crowd cheering loudly.

10...

9...

"Do you think he'll win?" Takuya asked one of his teammates

8...

"He'll beat her I'm sure of it." Capt said smiling excitedly

7...

6...

5...

" I agree, he may not have the skills of a fighter but he does have a mind that can surpass almost anyone." Aoi said smiling learning from the Kawakami battle.

4...

3...

2...

1...

"BEGIN!"

Margrit rushes towards Yamato." Take this!" Margrit yelled making a powerful strike with her tofas at Yamato's face but Yamato dodge and started to run away from her. Margrit tries to chase after while striking him with her tofas but couldn't land a hit.

" The hell?" Ryu thought to himself being confused of what his doing.

"Yamato, what the hell are you doing!?" Hideo said talking through the ear piece/

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Yamato said while running for his life.

"Get back here Yamato and face me like a man!" Margrit yelled furiously, Yamato suddenly stopped himself making Margrit stop as well. Yamato turned around and look at Margrit with a serious face making Margrit slightly blush." Margrit, I need to tell you something important." Yamato said walking to Margrit. She started to blush even more by his sudden action and started moving back a little. The crowd began silently tone down their cheering, wanting to hear what he's going to say.

The female side...

"Why is Maru-san moving away from Yamato?" Christiane thought with a concerned look seeing the others looking worried as well.

The male side...

"What is he doing?" Gakuto asked

" Hehehe, I think I know where this is going." Aoi said smirking making the other guys curious of what he meant.

Yamato walks closer and closer to the blushing Margrit." Margrit, I need to tell you how I feel about you!" Yamato said with a loud tone.

"W-W-W-What! No you can't be serious" the female team became shocked by Yamato's sudden confession except Moyomo, Benkei and Kuyoki.

"You don't think.." Ryu said shyly looking at his teammates

" I never knew he had a thing for older women." Gakuto said with a say what look on his face.

Margrit was speechless, she didn't expect Yamato to confess to her in public." Y-Yamato, I want to tell you something too." Margrit said shyly." Before you do, let me get this off my chest as a man." Yamato said making Margrit heart beat harder and faster as he walks closer to her.

The whole crowd were starting realize whats going and started talking in mix feelings." No way, Yamato is going to confess to Margrit," one of the girls said to her friend." What, not Margrit! Anyone but her." a group of fanboys and girls said in a unison.

Yamato suddenly hug Margrit which made everyone completely surprise by Yamato actions."Maru-san..." Yamato whisper softly to her ear making her get the chills."Y-Yes, Yamato..." Margrit said shyly, she never felt this way about him before but the way he took action in the arena made her feel weak in her knees." I...win.." Yamato said stunning her with cookies stun sword that he had in his pockets making knock out.

The whole crowd became dumbstruck by Yamato move, both sides were shocked to see what Yamato just did to Margrit expect Aoi.

"You see, Yamato had an paln all along." Aoi said smiling while the others were making the WTF look.

At the female side...

" I can't believe he went that far to beat her." Yukie said.

"Yea, that was a dirty move that he did to Margrit-san."Matsukaze said in anger

" Don't worry when we win, I'll make sure he'll receive his punishment hehehe." Shiina said grinning making the other girls blush of what she'll do to him.

"Sorry but he's my little brother so I'm going to be doing the punishment." Moyomo said grinning as well.

Yamato headed back to the guy's side and felt chills in his spine for no reason. When Yamato arrived, Gakuto and Ikurou was giving the glare at him while the others were just staring at him.

"What?"

"Don't what us, you almost confessed to Margrit what the hell was that all about!?" Gakuto yelled

"Confess? I wasn't trying to confess, I wanted to tell her while giving her a friendly hug that I won." Yamato explained.

"Well at least we got a win." Ryu said shyly

"Yea and besides, Yamato loves his hermit crabs so he wasn't trying to confess to her." Capt said.

Later...

After Yamato's fight, the score became 1 wins for the guys and 11 wins for the female. Suguru, Ikurou and Aoi surrendered the fight due to the wrath of the female side. The others didn't blame them since they had Azuki, Yukie and Christiane to fight against. And as for the others, Capt, Hideo, Yoichi, and Tadakatsu gave it their all against their opponents but they were too much for them.

Now the final has come for Ryu and Fushikawa, as they both stand in the middle of the arena, the crowd and both of the team didn't recognized who he was.

"Hey, do you know who that guy is?"

"No, is he from 2-F?"

" I think so, but I can't tell."

While the crowd were trying to figure out who is the guy, both teams were thinking the same as well.

"Hey Shiina, do you know who's that guy Fushikawa is facing?" Wanko asked

"No, I never seen him before, is he a new student?" Shiina replied

"His name is Ryu Kenzo from class 2-F." Yukie said shyly

Some of the girls were surprised to know who he is." You know him Mayucchi?" Christiane asked.

"No, but I seen him in your class room a few time when I would meet you guys at break, he usually quiet." Yukie explained

At the guys side...

"Hey does anyone know who is that guy?" Gakuto asked making almost everyone shook their heads in disagreement.

"His name is Ryu Kenzo from class 2-F." Tadakatsu explained making the guys surprised to hear what he said.

"Wait he's in our class, how did we not know that!?" Gakuto exclaim.

"I talk to Ryu and he told me that he's usually quiet in class and he was even in the Kawakami battle." Yakuta explained.

Some of the guys were surprised that he was in the battle and didn't even got noticed. Yamato stared at the guy with a questionable look on his face.

In the arena...

"Fufufufufu, theirs no way a fat monkey like you could defeat me." Fushikawa said laughing making some of the guys including Ryu to sweat drop.

Ryu sighed and took a fighting stance" Well lets see then Fushikawa." Ryu said making her irritated by his statement.

" The match will begin in 10 second!" Tesshin shouted making everyone hyped up.

10...

9...

"Beat that fat guy into nothing!" the girls yelled

8...

7...

6...

"You can do it, show her whose the boss!" one of the guys yelled

5...

4...

"Hehehe, he's not going to know whats coming at him." Fushikawa thought to herself.

3...

2...

1...

"BEGIN!" Tesshin yelled starting the last round.

Ryu was about to charge in but was interrupted by seeing Fushikawa rise her hand. Suddenly, five maids came out of nowhere and surrounded Ryu. Ryu recongnized that they were the maids from Kuki clan have and to be told that their higlhly skilled fighters with weapons like Azuki.

"Fufufu so do you surrender now you monkey." Fushikawa said grinning. Ryu wasn't surprised by Fushikawa threats and smiled. Fushikawa was beginning to get frustrated by his calm looking face." Alright, then maids attack!" Fushikawa ordered making all the maids charge at him.

One of the maids swung her spear at Ryu chest but dodge it by jumping back, the other maid threw her chain with a ball attached making it's way to Ryu face, he ducked from the attack and grab hold of the chain and pulled her to him. The chained maid was heading to Ryu, but as soon as she was close to him he use his palm to hit her chest making her fly towards Fushikawa.

The other four maids were trying attack the fat man but they couldn't make a hit. The whole crowd were surprised by the mans movement, they thought he would surrender or lose because of his wide body but they were wrong. Also, both male and female team were surprised by this unexpected student to fight so well making Moyomo some what interested by him.

"No way, how is he able to keep up with the maids." Azuki said with a shocking look." That can't be, our maids are ranked 20 in our group including Lee and Conner." Azuki thought to herself.

"Yukie, did you know that he can fight?" Christiane asked

"N-No, I only know that he's your class." Yukie explained.

At the male side...

"What! I didn't know the guy can fight, did you guys know!?"Gakuto exclaimed seeing the other members surprised as well.

"Well now, this is an unexpected turn of event for our team."Aoi said smiling with a cheerfull look.

Yamato was surprised the most to see that this guy is highly skilled in martial arts and is keeping up with Kuki's maids.

The arena...

Ryu was dodging all their attacks while giving him the chance to lay a palm fist attack towards the maids. Two of the maids started attacking at the same time leaving Ryu no way to dodge their attacks.

"Eat this!" Conner said throwing a fist at his face while Lee made a kick to his stomach.

Ryu slightly tighten his arms and legs and started to blocking their attacks. The moment he block them Connor and Lee starting making multiple combinations with their fists and feet aiming for Ryu, but Ryu started to retaliate by blocking all their attacks. Then when both Connor and Lee threw a punch at him, he grabbed their wrist and started swinging them and throw them at Fushikawa.

Both Connor and Lee landed on their feet when they were near Fushikawa. Connor dashed towards Lee and whisper something making Lee slightly grin. Both of the maids started to charge at Ryu which made him take a fighting stance but when the maids were close enough they threw their smoke grenade making him blind to his surroundings.

The five maids attacked all at once leaving him no room to escape from the smoke cloud, the guys side couldn't believe that he was getting beaten up all at once in the smoke. As the smoke cleared all five maids surrounded the young man who was injured.

"Hahahaha, thats what you get for messing with royalty you fat monky." Fushikawa and the maids started to leave the arena.

The female crowd started to cheer for their winner but stopped.

"Hehehehe...you think that's going to stop me." Ryu said chuckling causing the Fushikawa and her maids to turn and see Ryu getting up.

"Arghhh, why the hell are you still standing you fat ass theirs no way you can beat us." Fushikawa said in anger.

Ryu sighed from her comment." You wanna know how I'm still able to stand?" Ryu smiling at them making them more irritated.

" It's because I'm wearing this." Ryu said taking off his uniform jacket and shirt making the girls close their eyes from seeing his fat stomach.

**Well I wonder what Ryu will be showing in front of the whole crowd and will this change anything from his fight against Fushikawa and the Kuki maids.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers sorry if it took too long for the chapter to come, I had work and I didn't want to rush it as well. I would also say thanks for your reviews. Also, I DO NOT OWNED MAJIKOI. ENJOY!**

As Ryu takes his jacket and shirt off, the female crowd including Fushikawa covered their eyes to avoid seeing his fat stomach.

"Ewwwww, don't strip you fat perverted monkey!" Fushikawa said while covering her eyes feeling disgusted to see how out of shape he is.

Ryu finished taking off his top clothes making everyone surprised of what his wearing." First of all, I wouldn't say that I'm fat." Ryu said. Fushikawa uncovered her eyes to see him wearing an armor like gear on his torso and his forearms. The gear was bulky and wide making him gain the appearance of a fat person and the forearms guards were big as well. The whole crowd became shock to see that he was wearing armor underneath his cloths all along for protection.

"Hey! That's not fair your wearing armor!" Fushikawa yelled in anger making the female crowd to yelled and insult at him for wearing armor against in a match.

Ryu looked at the female crowd seeing them yell and insult him for wearing the armor."Hehehehe." Ryu chuckled making Fushikawa confused as well as the crowd.

"Hey monkey it's not funny that your cheating by wearing that armor of yours." Fushikawa said with a aggressive tone.

"Then I'll take it off if you want." Ryu said making everyone shocked by his come back. Ryu sat down on the ground lifting his pants up showing another piece of armor as well. As he takes off each pieces of the gear he gets a call from Yamato from the ear piece he received." Hey Ryu, I don't think it's a good idea that you should take off your gear to prove anything to them." Yamato explained being concerned about his teammate." Don't worry Yamato, even with the gear I can win, but lets just say that I wanted to take it off for another reason." Ryu explained while smiling.

Ryu took every piece of gear off and walk towards the edge of the arena while carrying them around his arms. " Fufufu just because your not wearing armor anymore doesn't mean you have a chance of winning." Fushikawa said laughing. Ryu then dropped all of his gear to the ground right out of the arena.'BOOOOOOM! the ground shook causing everyone to be dumbstruck by the impact from his armor.

Ryu turned towards the shocked Fushikawa." Oh by the way it's not for protection, this the results of my training." Ryu said with a serious tone leaving himself topless showing his upper body.

Ryu started to blush realizing all the girls were staring at his weirdly, he then put on his shirt covering his upper body making half of the girls whine. "So, are you ladies ready for round 2?" Ryu said while smiling making them blush again but snapped out of it." You'll regret this, maids finish him!" Fushikawa shouted pointing at Ryu.

The maids charged at him, Connor and Lee were taking the lead while the other three followed. 'ZOOOOOM!' he disappeared right before them making everyone shocked of his sudden disappearance.

"EHHHH! Where did he go?" Connor shouted by surprise while searching for their opponent.

"Up here!" Ryu shouted

the maids look up seeing Ryu above them 35 feet in the air.

"Sonic wind barrage!" Ryu yelled unleashing multiple wind blast from his maids were tried to block his attack but the impact of the blast cause them to be blown away knocking them out of the ring unconscious .

Fushikawa couldn't believe what she has just saw, all of her assistance maids plus Connor and Lee who were strong got blasted away by the man. Fushikawa realized that he was nowhere to be found. Out of nowhere, she was trip from behind causing her to land on her back. Then before she realized, her feet were being wrapped around by Ryu arms making it into a double ankle lock.

"L-Let go of me you disgusting monkey!" Fushikawa yelled.

"I will, if you surrender Miss Fushikawa." Ryu asked calmly

Fushikawa was mad and tried to escape the hold by struggling to shake making him lose his grip but failed."Arghhh why can't I get out!" Fushikawa yelled while struggling to get out of his hold.

"Because I have you in a certain hold, so you can't get out . Look Fushikawa, please surrender or else." Ryu asked in a serious tone.

"Or else what you mere monkey!." Fushikawa yelled making Ryu a deep sigh.

Ryu whispered something making Fushikawa blush." Y-You wouldn't d-dare do that to a noble." Fushikawa said stuttering.

"I will, on the count of three if you don't surrender." Ryu said in a serious tone making Fushikawa frighten.

1...

"I d-d-don't believe you!"

2...

"Y-Y-Your lying, you can't do that to a noble like me!"

3...

"Times up" Ryu said smiling.

Ryu started tickling around her feet making her laugh."Hahahahaahhahahaha s-s-s-s-stop it y-y-y-y-you monkey." Fushikawa laughed from being tickled by Ryu, her laughter made the guys and the girls blush of how cute her laughter was.

"Are you going to surrender or do you want me to keep tickling you." Ryu said tickling her more."F-F-F-Fine s-s-s-s-stop it you monkey!" Fushikawa said but Ryu was still tickling her." Come again?" Ryu asked pretending to know what she meant by."F-F-Fine, I surrender p-p-p-wuese stop tickling me!"Fushikawa said with a cute voice making Ryu stop tickling her.

"Man I could go for a drink right now, I think I'll get one after this is over." Ryu thought to himself walking off the arena.

Tesshin's POV...

"Ryu Kenzo huh hehehe he must been taught by an old friend of mine, well that means I should visit him later like old times. But right now I need to decide what goes on from here and now, the male only have 2 wins while the females have 10 wins plus having Moyomo in it as well, hmmmmm." Tesshin thought to himself.

"Everyone the first round is over leaving the males 2 wins and the females 10 wins, the next round will start in one week. During this time you may all leave for today." Tesshin announced.

Later in the afternoon...

Ryu left the stadium holding a special gym bag carrying his weights without anyone knowing his where about heading to the closet store near his school that sells his favorite drink.

Ryu enters the store seeing a big buffed man in his 40's sitting behind a bar like stand reading a magazine"Hey Toka how are you?" Ryu ask while smiling.

"Oh hey Ryu, I take it you came the usual drink?" Toka said cheerfully while slightly waving at Ryu.

"Yes sir"

While Toka was searching for the drink"Oh by the way I saw your fight against Fushikawa kid and I gotta say, you made good impression with the ladies at your school when you took off those weights that your sensei made wear."Toka said lauging making Ryu to blush from embarrassment.

"That's not funny Toka, I didn't think they would keep staring at me weirdly when I took the stuff off."

"Hahaha don't worry Ryu, that means your gonna have fan girls follow you around in school." Toka said making Ryu regret that he took off his weights.

"You'll be fine, anyway here's the Kawakami water, plus Kawakami Sui."

"Kawakami Sui, I didn't ask for one?"

"I know lets just say it's on the house for your victory against Fushikawa." Toka smiled cheerfully while handing him a bag of things that Ryu ordered.

"Thank you Toka" Ryu smiled while leaving the store.

Ryu walked for an hour looking around at the stores and other nice places in Kawakami before heading home, he was now walking by at the river heading near the bridge of weirdos, Ryu always wondered why people call it the bridge of weirdos but wasn't too concern about it either. Ryu looks up the sky, enjoying seeing the blue sky showing many different forms that the clouds to make for his imagination.

Then he heard a someone running from behind but didn't pay attention at first, but suddenly a dog passed by him with amazing speed. Ryu was surprised at first but then he saw something that caught his attention, before the dog pass by him he saw a horse like toy or a strap phone hanging around the dogs mouth while he was running.

Ryu somehow recognized the horse toy but couldn't remember where.

"Matsukaze!" a girl yelled

Ryu turn around to see a girl flying towards him into a tackle.

"Oh cr-uff" was all Ryu could say getting tackle by the girl making him drop his bags.

The sudden impact cause them slide 20 across the ground making a long track of dirt making both of them out cold. Ryu starting waking up and felt something rather soft on his chest, he opened his eyes seeing a dark greenish head in front of him. He starts to tilt his head trying to see whats on top of him and become shock, it was the girl that tackled him. Ryu became shocked and recognized who she was, it was Yukie Mayuzumi one of the four strongest fighter of his school.

"Great I have one of the four devas on top of me great, just great." Ryu thought to himself thinking that he might get into a big misunderstanding.

Suddenly Yukie starts wake up as well."Huh, w-what happen?" Yukie said feeling slight dizzy from the impact.

Ryu started sweat dropping in fear that Yukie might beat the hell out of him for this misunderstanding, Yukie started titling her head up seeing Ryu face. "W-Wow" was the only word Ryu could say staring at Yukie's face, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looks with her blue eyes staring at him. Then came to realizing what they were doing, they started to madly blush at each other and jump away from each other.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen!" they both yelled shyly in a unison while bowing at each other.

They both look up at each other seeing themselves bowing at the same time and stood up straight again.

"I-I'm sorry for tackling you."

"N-No, it was my fault I was in the way of something and didn't pay attention." the both of them were blushing thinking of the little incident they had and heard a barking sound. They both turn and saw the dog hold holding two things now, one was the horse toy and the other was a bag of Ryu drinks.

"Matsukaze!"

"My bag!"

the dog chuckle in a hyena way and starts running off. Yukie and Ryu took off as well chasing after the cunning dog, Yukie was further a head of him due to Ryu carrying his other bags of weights but still keeping up with the two of them. "How the hell is that dog able to carry my bag of Kawakami water and sui? "Ryu thought to himself by surprised.

They chased the dog for an hour running around the city, the next place the dog headed to was the women clothing . Yukie ran inside while Ryu stopped and blush to see where he was running into."Ohhh hell no, I am not going inside that clothing store." Ryu said to himself while looking for another pathway that might trap the dog.

Ryu ran to the other side seeing the dog bolted out of the store with a bra attached to his bag."Okay now how the hell did it end up getting into my bag." Ryu asked himself while blushing.

"Okay, I didn't want to do this." Ryu said dropping his bag near an allyway and started bolting towards the dog giving him more speed.

The dog turn and saw Ryu catching up to him making the dog panicked, the dog tried to lose him but Ryu had him on the run. The dog then smiled making a sharp turn into the store which Ryu made a well. As soon as Ryu dashed inside he saw the dog heading to the room, Ryu closed his eyes then jumped towards the dog grabbing on to him.

"I got you!" Ryu yelled with victory of catching the dog

Ryu then felt something soft and smooth around his hand"Wait a second, I don't remember dogs feeling this soft."Ryu said with curiosity.

"Hehe I didn't realize you were bold enough to make a move on me." a female voice said.

Ryu opened his eyes and saw the dog sitting on the floor staring at him with a perverted grin. Then he turn seeing a hot springs room seeing a group of girls covering themselves with their towels on, he started to blush of the sight."Ohhh no." Ryu said in a panicked tone, then he turn to who he was grabbing and started to froze in place. He was on top of Moyomo Kawakami the strongest fighter in Japan and whats worse was he's grabbing on to her breast.

Ryu eyes stared at Moyomos scarlet eyes and traveled down to her chest, he saw both of his hands on them. He sweat dropped in fear while jumping off of the half naked Moyomo"I-I-I'm so sorrry! Ryu yelled running out of the hot springs madly blushing in embarrassment.

Moyomo watched Ryu dashed out of room with incredible speed" Heh, I guess I'll give him his punishment when I see him." Moyomo grinned while feeling slightly embarrassed and furious from his stunt.

Ryu finally stopped somewhere at the district far away hoping that she won't find him." Oh god I don't know whats worse, having Yukie land on top of me or landing on top of Moyomo-sempai at the hot springs." Ryu thought for a second and started thinking of perverted thoughts about them but snapped out of his mind."Oh no, I do not want to think like that while my bag is being stoling by a dog." Ryu thought while blushing.

"Hey get back here you freaking dog!" a female yelled loudly catching Ryu attention.

Ryu turn to the side and saw Yukie and another girl with beige hair chasing after the dog.

Ryu realized the dog was heading his direction making a turn away fro mthe girls. Ryu hide behind the wall waiting for his chance to catch him by surprise, Ryu crouch and closed his eyes waiting for the right moment to leap, he took a deep breath counting down from 10.

10..

9..

he heard the dogs steps getting closer and closer

8..

7..

6..

5..

The steps grew louder

4..

3..

2..

1..

Now!

Ryu fully sprinted out of his hiding place spotting the dog in his sights. The was caught by surprised by his sudden appearance and tried to dodge but wasn't fast to Ryu's speed.

Ryu gripped on to the dog causing him slide on the ground from the intense speed he use to capture the dog. Yukie and the girl was surprised at first but felt relieved now that Ryu got him by luck.

The dog struggle at first to escape but soon realized that he was strongly gripped into place and surrendered.

"Man, for a dog your a cunning little one." Ryu said cheerfully making the dog chuckle by his compliment.

Ryu got up to his feet while hold the dog in his arms, he walk up to them handing over what the dog stole." H-Here Yukie I think this belongs to you right?" Ryu asked shyly.

She took the toy in a instant and started hugging it with relief." Matsukaze! I miss you so much, are you ok?" Yukie asked concerned about her little friend.

" I miss you so much too, I thought I was going to never see you again and become a chewing toy but I'll live if it wasn't for you and Ryu for saving me." Matsukaze said.

Ryu smiled looking at Yukie's cheerful face to her little friend, then he felt a tap on his shoulder and turn to see that it was Chika Ogasawara from 2-F." Ummm could you give that back to me?" Chika asked while blushing.

Ryu was confused for a second but realized what she meant and blushed, he lifted his bag towards her handing over the bra that was still attached to his bag. Chika took the bra off of the bag and hid it behind her not wanting to show her bra to him." Thank you for giving back my bra for a second I thought you were going to keep it for yourself." Chika laughed nervously making Ryu blush.

"N-No I am not a panty thief, it's wrong to steal women clothing."Ryu stated making Chika and Yukie relieved that he isn't a pervert.

Then the dog suddenly jump off of Ryu giving the chance to run away, the girls were about to chase after but was stopped by Ryu." I don't he's going to do anymore stunts for today so it's fine right." Ryu said convincing them not to chase after it.

"Your right I hope that the owner keeps he dog in place so it won't happen again." Chika stated making the others nod in agreement.

Somewhere else...

"Achoo! My for a second I thought a commoner was talking about me, oh well it must have been my imagination." the noble man said giggling.

Chika went back to the clothing store giving her thanks for retrieving her bra, Ryu was about to head home until." Umm Ryu." Yukie called out his name. Ryu turn seeing Yukie bowed in front of him." Thank you for saving Matsukaze, I'm really grateful for your help." Yukie said making a scary smile.

Ryu was frighten by her smile at first thinking that she was going to attack him, but for some reason he sensed no killing intent from her but kindness and something more.

Yukie saw Ryu's expression knowing that he was frighten by her smile and felt depressed seeing that he wouldn't want to be friends with her."I'm sorry!" Yukie yelled running away from him, she didn't want to leave him but she felt it was for the better not to make things worse.

Night time...

Yukie ran until she made it to the bridges of weirdos, as she finally stopped to catch her breath"WAIT!" Ryu yelled causing Yukie to turn around seeing Ryu heading towards her. She was about say something until Ryu instantly bowed." I'm sorry!" Ryu yelled making Yukie confused." I don't know what I did to offend you in any way but I want to apologize for it, I'm sorry" Ryu explained while bowing.

Yukie was shock, she didn't expect anyone to apologize to her for no reason thinking that it was her fault for running."N-No, I should be apologizing for actions earlier today." Yukie replied bowing as well.

Ryu stood up seeing Yukie bow before him."W-Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I ran away from you." Yukie replied still bowing.

"Yukie did you run because I was frighten by your smile?" Ryu asked

Yukie stood up becoming silent for a few seconds frowning."Y-Yes, every time I would try to smile some of the students would feel scare of my scary smile." Yukie explained while looking down.

"Y-Yukie..."

"Yes?"

"I know this might seem random but could you closed your eyes and open them until you count to ten?" Ryu asked making Yukie confused by his request.

Yukie closed her eyes and started counting.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

9...

10...

Yukie started opening her eyes and saw Ryu in a weird dancing postion.

One of Ryu's foot was tapping on the ground making a beat and started dancing.

Yukie was amazing and shocked to see Ryu dancing, she didn't know what kind of style it was but she knew it was an American dancing style.

Ryu was doing the moon walk and finished it with a 360 spin and pointed his hand up in the sky in Michael Jackson pose but slip to the ground on his back.

Ryu was madly blushing and panting while looking at the shocking Yukie, a second later she started laughing.

Ryu watched her laughing and realized she was smiling, Ryu blushed and started laughing with her as well.

They're laughter last a minute making both of them tired from laughing so much.

"Y-Yukie." Ryu asked shyly

"Yes?" Yukie replied smiling

"You said your smile scares people right?."

"Yes"

"I-I didn't see that, I only saw a kind and cute smile that cheers people up." Ryu said while smiling.

Yukie became speechless showing a patch of blush appearing on her cheeks" D-Did he just say I have a c-c-cute smile." Yukie thought to herself, she never had anyone complimented on her smile before."Y-You think I have a cute smile?" Yukie asked shyly making Ryu blush as well seeing her face.

"Yea, when you were laughing at me you showed a cheerful smile from your laughter." Ryu explained

Yukie didn't know what to say, she didn't understand why he would go this far just to make her smile.

"Ryu-san..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you.." Yukie said with a gentle smile.

Ryu felt his heart skip a beat from gazing at her smile, he also felt happy seeing her beautiful smile.

"Y-Your welcome." Ryu said smiling at her.

After being in the bridge of weirdos, Ryu offered to walk her home since his place was on the same road. During their walk, they talked about themselves about their favorite things, hobbies, and dreams.

Finally they made it to Yukie's building, Ryu stared at her place and saw a name plate on the gate saying 'Shimazu Dorm'.

"Thank you for walking me home Ryu-san." Yukie bowed.

"N-No, I didn't mind walking you home." Ryu replied

The both of them became silent not knowing what to say next starting an awkward atmosphere.

Ryu and Yukie started going their separate ways, Yukie slowly walk towards her home thinking." Yukie-san what are you doing?" Yukie's one true friend Matsukaze.

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't asked him to be your friend."

"I-I didn't want him to think that I was being selfish for asking that." Yukie replied nervously.

-sigh-" besides Yamato, Iyo and the kazama family, Ryu was able to see you for who you are and made you smile when you started to feel depressed, don't be afraid to ask him, you can do it."

Yukie thought about what her little friend said and nodded turning back chasing after Ryu.

"RYU!" Yukie shouted causing Ryu to turn his head and see Yukie running at him.

"Y-Yukie, what happen?"

Yukie finally caught up to him and took a deep breath."PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND!" Yukie yelled while bowing.

Ryu tilted his head and become a frozen statue hearing what she just yelled out. Yukie realized what she said and started madly blushing all over her face."I'm sorry I didn't mean to say like that, I meant to say that I want you to be my friend." Yukie panicked repeatedly bowing for forgiveness.

Ryu unfroze himself from hearing the rest of what she explained and took a deep breath calming himself.

"Y-Yukie, I thought we just became friends already." Ryu said smiling.

Suddenly Yukie hug Ryu causing him to turn red from his blush. He felt something soft pressing on to his chest making his legs feel weak." U-Umm Yukie?" Ryu called her making her see what shes doing and jump back blushing.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mea-"

"D-Don't apologize, you were happy that's all." Ryu explained giving a gentle smile. Yukie was embarrassed but felt happy seeing she made another friend to be with. Then the two said their goodbyes heading to their homes feeling excited for tomorrows to approach.

**Well I gotta say, this may be the longest chapter that I've worked on and kept brainstorming from one idea to another. Also, the first round is over leaving the girls with 10 wins while the guys have...well you know. what would happen to Ryu during the week with Yukie becoming his friend and what is Moyomo planning on doing to Ryu...**

suddenly someone is banging on the door

"Umm come in?"

Ryu rushes into the room panicking while closing the door.

"Ryu, what's the matter?"

"M-M-Moyomo is coming!" yelled Ryu

"What! why is she coming here?"

"I-I don't know, she suddenly got angry at me and started chasing after me."

I noticed something hanging behind his back

"Ryu could you turn around real quick." I asked

Ryu was confused at first but he turned around and I face palming myself

"Ryu why the hell is their a bra taped on to your back?"

"WHAT!" yelled

Suddenly the door go blasted away

"Hello boys" Moyomo grinned evilly while cracking her fist giving out a dark aura like killing intent

"RUN!" Ryu and I jumped out of the window and started running for our lives from Moyomo's wrath


End file.
